


Freya’s Lament For Her Father

by wormlover



Series: Oddities [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 08.10.2018, Poetry, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/pseuds/wormlover
Summary: Poem \\ Lament
Series: Oddities [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087133





	Freya’s Lament For Her Father

On a Sunday you died,  
  
A sweet Sunday night,  
  
Between dusk and dawn,

Between night and morning,

Between my breaking heart

And dripping tears.

On a Sunday you left,

And it is just well;

”Poland is yet not lost”

But you know how it fell.


End file.
